The invention relates to a device for mechanically and electrically connecting a portable, battery-operated apparatus in order to operate the apparatus and/or to charge its battery. Furthermore, the invention relates to a portable, battery-operated apparatus, in particular a communications terminal and/or a media data player. Furthermore, the invention relates to a system, comprising a device of the aforementioned kind as well as a portable apparatus. Finally, the invention relates to a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle or a utility vehicle.
The batteries of portable, battery-operated apparatuses have to be recharged on a regular basis in order to ensure the operational reliability of the apparatus. To this end, the apparatus typically has connection contacts, which can be connected to a typically external charger with a plug connector that is designed to match. The prior art also includes such apparatuses, in which the batteries are charged in a wireless manner. During wireless charging, the electromagnetic field, which a coil below the surface of a charger generates, transfers the energy into a coil of the apparatus to be charged, so that the battery can be charged. The coil arrangements of the charger and the apparatus to be charged have to be adapted to one another, because the effect of the charging process is influenced by the position of the apparatus to be charged on the charger. In the event that the position of the apparatus to be charged is not optimal, then the energy, which is not coupled into the coil arrangement of the apparatus to be charged, is radiated by the coil arrangement of the charger. Apart from the resulting energy losses, the radiation is emitted in the environment of the system including the charger and the apparatus to be charged, an emission that in a vehicle has to be avoided, if possible.
The charger and the apparatus to be charged are typically mechanically adapted to one another. For use in motor vehicles, a special receiving and fastening device, by which the apparatus can be fastened in a defined manner in the vehicle and which can make electrical contact with the apparatus, is expedient for a plurality of battery-operated, portable apparatuses. As a result, on the one hand, it is possible to charge the battery of the apparatus. On the other hand, the electrical apparatus, insofar as it involves a communications terminal, can be connected in a contactless manner (inductively) to a roof antenna for better reception and for avoiding radiation. The drawback with this system is that each apparatus has to have a matching receiving and fastening device, as a result of which there must be a sizeable diversity of variants.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a device that is intended for mechanically and electrically connecting a portable, battery-operated apparatus in order to operate the apparatus and/or to charge its battery. The device should avoid the aforementioned drawbacks. Another object of the invention is to provide a portable, battery-operated apparatus that corresponds to the device and that can be charged in a simple and efficient manner by the device. An additional object of the invention is to provide a system, which comprises a device and an apparatus and which does not exhibit the drawbacks known from the prior art. Finally, the object is to provide a vehicle equipped with a device according to the invention.
The invention provides a device for mechanically and electrically connecting a portable, battery-operated apparatus in order to operate the apparatus and/or to charge its battery. The device includes a receiving area for the apparatus. The invention provides a first coil arrangement, which is disposed under the receiving area and which is designed for interaction with a second coil arrangement of the apparatus, when the apparatus is disposed in a predefined position on the receiving area. Finally, the invention provides a first coupling element, which is disposed under the receiving area and, via interaction with a second coupling element of the apparatus, the apparatus can be moved into the predefined position after being placed on the receiving area. In this respect the first coupling element exhibits at least a first component, which is designed for magnetic coupling with a respective second component of the apparatus.
Furthermore, the invention provides a portable, battery-operated apparatus, in particular a communications terminal and/or a media data player. The portable, battery-operated apparatus includes a second coil arrangement, which is designed for interaction with a first coil arrangement, which is a component of the device and which is arranged under a receiving area of the device, when the apparatus is disposed in a predefined position on the receiving area. Furthermore, the apparatus includes a second coupling element, by which, via interaction with a first coupling element of the device, the apparatus can be moved into the predefined position after being placed on the receiving area. In this respect, the second coupling element exhibits at least a second component, which is designed for magnetic coupling with a respective first component of the device.
Furthermore, the invention includes a system, having a device according to the invention as well as a portable apparatus according to the invention.
Finally, the invention comprises a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle or a utility vehicle, that exhibits a device according to the invention.
An optimal contactless charging of the battery of a portable, battery-operated apparatus is made possible by the invention. At the same time it is guaranteed that all of the energy expended in the coil arrangement of the device is also employed for charging the battery of the apparatus. As a result, there is no stray radiation that must be avoided especially in a motor vehicle. Furthermore, a reliable fixing of the apparatus on the device without the explicit provision of mechanical holding mechanisms is provided. This feature is made possible by the first and the second coupling element of the device and the apparatus, both of which ensure the fixing and the exact orientation of the first and second coil arrangement in relation to each other.
According to a practical embodiment of the device according to the invention, the first coil arrangement has a first main coil for generating a charge current for the battery of the apparatus, when this first main coil is coupled with a second main coil of the second coil arrangement. Corresponding thereto, in a further development the second coil arrangement of the apparatus according to the invention has a second main coil for generating a charge current for the battery of the apparatus, when this second main coil is coupled with the first main coil of the first coil arrangement.
According to an additional embodiment, the device performs data communication with a charging unit of the apparatus in order to control a charging process of the battery. The data communications between the device and the charging unit of the apparatus can take place with any transmission technology. For example, the commonly used Bluetooth technology can be used for this purpose. The data communication technology ensures that the coil arrangement and, in particular, the first main coil for generating the charge current, cannot be switched on in an uncontrolled manner. Instead, the beginning of the charging and the charging process as well as the end of the charging can be controlled with precision due to the data communications between the device and the portable, battery-operated apparatus.
Another practical embodiment provides that the first coil arrangement includes, as the means for data communications, a first control coil, which is coupled with the control unit and which is coupled with a second control coil of the second coil arrangement of the portable, battery-operated apparatus. To perform data communication, an inductive transmission method is used as a function of the charge of the battery of the apparatus. As soon as the first and second control coil of the device and the apparatus approach each other, an identification process can be started by inductive data transmission. Upon a successful identification, the charging process is then started by way of the main coils, which in turn initiates the charging process of the battery.
According to another practical embodiment, the at least one first component of the first coupling element and/or the respective second component of the second coupling element is/are designed for providing a magnetic field. In particular, the first coupling element includes, as the at least one first component, a permanent magnet. Corresponding thereto, the second coupling element includes, as the at least one second component, also a permanent magnet of opposite polarity. In an especially preferred embodiment, the first coupling element includes two permanent magnets of different polarity. Corresponding thereto, the second coupling element of the apparatus includes two permanent magnets of different polarity. In this way there is only one position, at which all four permanent magnets gravitate towards each other. This configuration with opposite polarities rules out the possibility that the wrong coils (that is, a main coil of a control coil) will stand opposite each other. As a result, a rotation by 180° can be avoided. This principle is also known as an error proof principle.
In an alternative embodiment, the first coupling element includes, as the at least one first component, a solenoid, which interacts with a metallic, second component of the second coupling element. In a further development of the apparatus according to the invention, the second coupling element includes, as the at least one second component, a metal body, which interacts with a respective solenoid of the first coupling element. This embodiment makes it possible to fasten the apparatus to the device and to start and end in a targeted manner the charging process of the battery of the apparatus.
In an additional embodiment of the device, the first component, which is designed as a solenoid, can be switched on and off by a manually operated switch. In this way the charging process can be started and/or ended. In an alternative, further improved embodiment, the first component, which is designed as a solenoid, can be switched on and off by the control unit. The solenoids can be activated, for example, on the basis of data communications via the first and second control coil of the device and the apparatus. For example, the activation occurs when the identification of the device and the apparatus in relation to each other has been successful. By activating the preferably several solenoids, the apparatus is moved into the predefined position in relation to the receiving area of the device, so that the aforementioned advantages of low energy and radiation losses are a matter of course.
The use of solenoids, instead of permanent magnets, has the advantage that magnetic objects, such as credit cards, which may be placed inadvertently on the receiving area of the device, cannot be damaged, as long as the solenoids are not activated. Furthermore, it is also not necessary to arrange a magnet on the apparatus, thus eliminating the possibility of damaging magnetizable objects in the vicinity of the apparatus.
Furthermore, it is preferred that a respective first component of the device be disposed in the center of the main coil and, if present, optionally in the center of the control coil. It is clear that, corresponding thereto, a respective second component is arranged in the center of the second main coil and optionally of the second control coil.
According to another advantageous embodiment, the contour of the receiving area cannot bring about a mechanical positioning and/or fixing of the apparatus. The positioning and/or fixing is achieved solely by way of the first coupling element, which is provided in the device and which interacts with the second coupling element of the apparatus.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.